


Heat Wave

by notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meteorstuck, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, a healthy dose of angst, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: Anon asks: "Karkat is in heat and doesn't know how to handle it"Here you go!





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck you Strider! Stop leaving these alchemized yellow liquid abominations all over the nutrition block!”

Karkat was fuming as Dave stood casually in the kitchen wearing only boxer shorts and a tank top, eating an apple. 

“Karkat chill, it’s just apple juice man. Or as close to apple juice as Rose could get it. Honestly this tastes more like a pear had sex with a piece of tofu, but beggars can’t be choosers ya know.”

“Shut the fuck up Dave. Some of us would like to live our lives peacefully, without having to hear you blither on into all of existence about fucking apples!”

“Look, I love an old fashioned Karkat tantrum as much as the next guy, but it’s only half past five and you look dangerously close to flying off the handle. As a badge wearing member of the TSA I’m authorized to stop any and all unsafe Karkats from taking flight. Are you troll PMSing or something?”

“Fuck off!”

No, he was not troll PMSing or something.

To put it simply, Karkat was horny. 

To put it more complexly, Karkat was in his heat cycle. Even though his mind knew perfectly well that Alternia didn't exist anymore and that no Imperial Drones were going to show up on this idiotic meteor to demand his contribution to the Empire's genetic slurry, his body was screaming, HAVE FUCKING SEX YOU THINK PAN-ADDLED BULGE CHAFING TOUCHSTUB DRAGGING MORON! 

What was ironic was that even if Karkat did find a willing concupiscent partner, and even if the Imperial Drones somehow did come knocking, Karkat would be culled instantly at the sight of his candy red genetic material. His body was desperately asking for something that would, qute plainly, have resulted in his death. As it were, on the meteor Karkat was quite safe, save for maybe dying of embarrassment at his current situation.

Fuck maturity. Karkat couldn’t concentrate on anything but the throbbing emptiness he felt in his nook, and the needy pulsing of his bulge. It was maddening. It had already been two weeks and he had no idea how long this bullshit would last. He was taking breaks to his room every hour, and as soon as it was a reasonable enough time, he would lock himself in his room for the evening and touch himself through the night. 

It wasn’t enough. His skin was constantly flushed and hot to the touch, his nook leaking red genetic material onto every pair of boxers he owned. It was fucking embarrassing, and Karkat was getting more and more frustrated every day. The worst part was, he had no idea how long this would last. Heat cycles weren’t exactly something they taught you about in the schoolfeed, and unfortunately his lusus was suffering from an extremely chronic case of being fucking dead.

It was *especially* torturous to be around a certain douchetacular asshole, seeing as Karkat may have been nursing a slight red crush on the human Dave Strider. And yet here they were. Standing in the kitchen, arguing when all Karkat could think about was finding the nearest dark corner on the meteor to stick a hand down his pants and relieve some of the pressure on his bulge.

Dave took another bite of his apple. Karkat watched his lips hungrily, while simultaneously hating himself.

“Seriously Dave. Fuck. Off.”

As Dave turned to toss the apple away, Karkat’s eyes helplessly raked over his form; his pink lips, the sharp angle of his chin, the way his collarbones stood out from his skin, his flat stomach, and the way the tank top was a tight fit, riding up just enough to see a two small indents in a V shape that seemed to be pointing down at-- fuck. 

“Earth to Karkat. Well I guess it’s really no-more-earth to Karkat. You look so out of it dude. Why don’t you tell papa Strider what’s hurtin’ ya so he can kiss it all better.”

At the mention of kiss, Karkat’s nook clenched, reminding him it was painfully empty. He needed to go. Now. His entire body was practically shaking with need. He snapped his legs shut and whispered through clenched teeth. “Dave, I am walking away now and I swear to god, if you follow me I will rip out every one of those pathetic nubs you call teeth and string them over your doorway.”

Karkat turned away and walked as quickly as he could without running, to his bedroom. As soon as he passed the threshold he was on his knees. With absolutely no preamble he shoved his pants and underwear down and thrust three fingers into his nook, rocking back on them, almost crying with relief. His bulge whipped its way into the open air, thrashing violently.

His mind conjured up images of Dave’s lips and tongue working down his bulge, Dave’s long slender legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed into a welcoming, tight warmth. And the reverse, with Karkat pressing his knees up towards his chest to feel Dave thrust deeply into him, over and over, hard and without mercy. 

He brought a shaky hand down to his bulge and stroked; once, twice, and then with stars in his eyes he exploded, barely pulling the bucket into place in time.

He threw himself backwards onto the floor, reveling in the bliss that came with his orgasm. He knew that in thirty minutes the cycle would start again, building until he couldn’t stand it anymore, and he would find himself in this moment yet again, thinking about Dave while fingering himself into oblivion. 

That’s when he turned towards his doorway to see wide red eyes meeting his, a mouth that was breathing just as hard as he was through softly parted lips and cheeks flushed red.

“You really should have closed your door, dude,” Dave said.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat had been acting weird for the last two weeks. He had been completely avoiding Dave, and when they did have a chance encounter Karkat would instantly pick a fight, which yes okay, classic Karkat, but what was not so classic Karkat was the fact that all of those conversations would end with Karkat literally running away. 

For the first few days it had been fine, kind of funny even, but then Dave started to miss hanging out with the grumpy troll. Karkat and Dave had been slowly spending more time together as the meteor trip went on; he would even go so far as to say that they were friends. Friends was definitely as far as it went though. Until the night Karkat ran away from him in the kitchen.

“Dave, I am walking away now and I swear to god, if you follow me I will rip out every one of those pathetic nubs you call teeth and string them over your doorway.”

Of course Dave followed him. He mostly was being a dick, but he kind of also had this weird feeling that something might be wrong with Karkat. So Dave floated down the hallway after the troll, saw him practically fall into his bedroom, and arrived at the doorway to suddenly find himself with front row tickets to the Vantas Masturbatory Extravaganza 3000. 

Oh yes, this would definitely complicate their relationship.

Dave watched the entire display, which lasted a total of three minutes and forty-three seconds, completely helpless to move his feet or make a single sound, with heat coursing through his body, arousal pooling in his stomach and his dick hard in his pants. 

As he watched Karkat lay back after the grand finale, Dave finally found the feeling in his limbs and was briefly wondering what he should do next when Karkat turned and looked directly at him.

Oh fuck.

Dave blurted out the first words that came to mind.

“You really should have closed your door, dude.”

He watched Karkat’s face cycle through a rollercoaster of emotions. There was surprise, then embarrassment, shame, and and finally, stony faced rage.

Karkat’s next moves were extremely uncharacteristic in that they were both wordless and surprisingly smooth. In one fluid motion, he got to his feet while pulling his pants up, crossed the room in three sharp strides, and slammed his door in Dave’s face. 

“I’m sorry, man,” Dave told the door. “I uh... I didn’t see anything!”

A minute of silence passed. Dave tried again. 

“Karkat, I'm sorry! I was just trying to mess with you, I didn't realize...” Dave trailed off. This was. Uncomfortable. 

“Go the fuck away!” Karkat screeched, sounding a little hysterical. Oh god, was he crying in there?

Dave tried a couple more times to apologize before he realized that even if Karkat did open the door, he had no idea how to even make him feel better. What could he say? Don’t worry bro, it happens to everyone? Or he could offer to let Karkat see him rub one out, kind of like an eye for an eye type of deal? 

He didn’t hear anything from Karkat’s side of the door. Slinking back to his own bedroom and plopping down at his desk, Dave tried hard not to think about the fact that that letting Karkat watch him masturbate actually sounded fucking great actually. Jesus. This was uncharted territory. He needed some advice.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  started pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT]  \--

TG: i saw something tonight  
TT: Intriguing. The confirmation that you possess highly specialized appendages which allow you the capability of sight is definitely information that has alluded me until this very moment.  
TG: the rumors are confirmed  
TG: humanity can rest easy now that they know what was hiding behind these rad shades  
TG: nothing but a pair of two sexy normal colored eyes  
TG: pick whatever color you want as long as its normally occurring in nature  
TG: brown blue hell even green or gray why dont you go crazy with your imagination  
TG: cause you know all the human eye color possibilities and theres nothing that could ever shock you about these eyes no way theyre damn right pedestrian  
TT: Dave, you know that I know your eyes are red.  
TG: shit ok you know how karkats been acting weird the past couple of weeks  
TT: Are you are referring to the fact that he has been especially ornery as of late? Or to his newly formed habit of absconding, red-faced, to his bedroom at every chance he gets?  
TG: both  
TG: so we were in the kitchen which was a miracle because like you said hes been hella hard to catch outside his room  
TG: he started yelling at me out of nowhere about my shitty apple juice  
TG: then he started to look uncomfortable and sweaty and ran off like always  
TG: he was kind of being a shit about it so i decided to follow him  
TT: I am completely shocked by this turn of events.  
TG: anyway so i decided to follow him  
TG: i see him dive into his room practically do a double barrel roll through the doorway like he’s about to open fire on a horde of nazi zombies or something  
TG: i get to the door  
TG: and  
TG:  
TT: And?  
TG: and hes  
TG: oh my god i cant say it  
TT: From your reluctance to say what it is, I assume it is likely something that embarasses you.  
TT: The fact that you are talking to me and not Karkat about this is most likely because he is also embarrassed.  
TT: My guess is you… walked in on him pleasuring himself?  
TG: how the fuck did you  
TG: you know what i wont even question it because obviously its some seer garbage  
TT: I don’t need Seer powers to predict the highly cliched behaviour of two teenaged boys.  
TT: So, what happened next? Do tell, although I think it would be in both Karkat’s interest and mine if you would omit the specifics.  
TG: right one pg13 style tale comin at ya  
TG: so i stop in the door and hes just  
TG: going the fuck at it like you said  
TG:  
TT: And...  
TT: Dave?  
TG: so i just stand there and watch  
TT: For the whole time? Wow, Dave.  
TG: i dont know i just couldnt move or say anything  
TT: What were you feeling the whole time you stood watching Karkat in this most intimate of moments?  
TG: weird i guess  
TT: Weird? Hmm. Did you notice anything different about your physical comfort? Were you hot? Was your pulse quickened? Were you experiencing anything a respectable female residing in the Victorian era would refer to as “a case of the vapors”?  
TG: fuck the fuck off  
TT: Goodness Dave, you do realize that I’m currently in a romantic relationship with a troll?  
TT: A same-sex relationship at that.  
TT: Far be it for me to ever pass anything on you even remotely resembling judgement.  
TT: If you find Karkat to be an attractive and desirable partner, I will absolutely give you my full support in pursuing him.  
TT: Although I think we might first have to address the problem that it’s likely he will never speak to you again.  
TG: fuck rose its like  
TG: ive never thought of him that way before and i mean we were finally becoming really good bros and then this has to go and happen but i swear when i was standing there watching him caressing his troll junk  
TT: Careful, Dave.  
TG: shit sorry  
TG: when i was watching him you know what  
TG: i was disgusted but not because of what he was doing  
TG: i was disgusted at myself for wanting to be  
TG: wanting  
TG: rose i have an idea why dont you fucking kill me now  
TG: thered be nothing more just than ending what is definitely the most awkward conversation weve ever had  
TG: or if not can we at least delete this pesterlog and furthermore delete this memory from our brains  
TT: Absolutely not. We’ve had revelations tonight that will be essential to my ongoing study of the deeper workings of your inner psyche.  
TG: what do you think is wrong with karkat  
TT: Well, based on what I’ve observed of his behavior so far, the physiological troll facts I’ve ascertained from Kanaya, and your anecdote about tonight, I can certainly tell you my hypothesis. But I think it would be better if you go and talk to Karkat.  
TG: oh come on rose spill it  
TT: I must insist that you message Karkat. I’m sure you’ll let me know how it goes.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

Dave moved over to his bed. He would message Karkat tomorrow morning for sure. If he got up the nerve. Or maybe Dave wouldn’t have to. Obviously Karkat was just going to keep avoiding everyone like he had been doing, and Dave could just pretend like nothing ever happened. That was his specialty after all. One piping hot plate of denial, coming right up.

Again Dave felt the nagging feeling that there was something wrong with Karkat. Was he sick? He sure looked fucking healthy earlier, rolling around the floor red faced and panting and -- fuck. 

Dave stretched out on his bed, letting the images from earlier that night flood his senses. Karkat with his back arched, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure… And the sounds he made, the quiet moans and little whimpers -- holy shit. It wasn’t long before his dick was standing at full attention. This time though, he was going to do something about it. Decaptchaloguing a little bottle of lube, he squirted some into his hand and took his time working it over his cock with light teasing touches. 

He imagined Karkat standing in the doorway watching him, and his body tingled all over. He thought about the tentacle like red appendage that had quivered in Karkat’s hand (he finally had reference for all the times Karkat had called him a bulgesucker) as he stroked himself slowly. A vague part of his mind had the thought that Karkat’s alien bulge should not have been hot at all. And yet it was. 

As he squeezed himself, Dave let out little moans, mostly for the benefit for his imaginary voyeur, running a hand up his chest and feeling the little tingles of stimulation that layered beautifully on top of the pleasure he was building with his other hand. 

Having been in and out of a worked up state of arousal for a few hours, Dave didn’t need very long. The Karkat in his imagination continued to watch him from the doorway as Dave’s hand quickened, pumping himself relentlessly until his orgasm ripped through him and he came on his stomach. Dave’s entire body continued to shudder in pleasure as he stroked himself leisurely through the aftershocks. 

As he came down from his orgasm, the shame settled in. Did he really just jerk it to thoughts of his friend? Jeez. He should really talk to Karkat. Tonight. After cleaning up, Dave grabbed his phone.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  started pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--

TG: karkat  
TG: yo dude  
TG: hello  
TG: we dont have to talk about it you know  
TG: im totally fine with us broing out for the rest of our lives without discussing the events that happened today  
TG: that topic can stay strictly in the forbidden zone right along with the discussion we had after that time where we were wrestling each other and i popped a wicked boner  
TG: shit that was awkward  
TG: but if we put the broner talk behind us then i know we can do the same thing this time  
TG: well never discuss this again the fact that i saw your troll nads  
CG: WHAT DO YOU THINK “WE DON’T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT” MEANS. BECAUSE IF MY GANDERBULBS ARE NOT DECEIVING ME, YOU ARE DEFINITELY, RIGHT NOW  
CG: TALKING ABOUT IT.  
CG: HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.  
TG: no  
TG: we need to resolve this because i really dont have anyone else to hang out with on this piece of shit meteor if you keep avoiding me  
TG: i mean i have the mayor obviously but hes a given and thats not in a bad way at all more like  
TG: the mayors friendship is a batteries included kind of deal  
TG: its a universal constant  
TG: the mayor is no doubt the best bro of all time and no one can compete in a million years  
TG: god i love the mayor hes so cute and so soft and when he looks at you its like he just  
TG: sees you  
TG: hes so pure  
TG: the mayor rules so hard i cant even be jealous because hes just on a different level than us you know  
TG: its like apples and oranges  
TG: if you were an apple who was friends with the best orange in the world  
TG: dont get me wrong the apple is cool as fuck and even has some rad shades  
TG: but the orange is just in a different fuckin league there is no competition there at all  
TG: anyway i feel like im kind of getting off track here  
TG: the important thing is yes i saw you yanking it but we can just do what all good bros do and pretend it never happened  
CG: YOU SAW ME WHAT.  
TG: oh dont make me go into detail we were both there  
TG: like dont get me wrong it looked like you were having a hell of a time it sure looked a lot more interesting than what happens when i decide to go down that road  
TG: shit pretend i didnt say that  
CG: HOLY FUCK, THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING. SO AM I UNDERSTANDING CORRECTLY THAT NOT ONLY DID YOU SEE ME NAKED, BUT YOU ALSO SAW *ALL* OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THAT?  
CG: ACTUALLY, I HAVE A BETTER QUESTION, WHY WERE YOU JUST STANDING THERE LIKE A FUCKING CREEP?  
TG: heres the thing  
TG: i dont have a good answer to that  
TG: but i do want to tell you that i wasnt trying to spy on you or anything  
TG: mainly i wanted to mess with you  
TG: but part of me genuinely thought something was wrong with you because youve been acting weird for a few days now  
TG: youve been running away from people looking all red and sweatier than your horse friend  
TG: i thought you might have a stomach bug  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A STOMACH.  
TG: oh come on lets not play the alien card right now  
TG: ive taught you the word stomach several times already  
CG: WAIT, I REMEMBER.  
CG: SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I HAD A PROBLEM WITH MY DIGESTION SAC, YOUR SOLUTION WAS TO SILENTLY FOLLOW ME DOWN THE HALLWAY AND THEN WATCH ME FROM THE DOORWAY WHILE I  
CG: CONDUCTED PERSONAL BUSINESS?  
TG: haha when you say it like that its funny as fuck  
CG: DON’T FUCKING LAUGH AT ME.  
CG: WHEN I SAY IT LIKE THAT, IT’S CLEAR AS FUCK  
CG: THAT YOUR BULLSHIT EXCUSES DON’T MAKE SENSE.  
TG: okay okay theres only one thing i can say that i know will make you feel better and its the truth  
TG: fuck  
TG: okay here it goes  
TG: so the reason i stayed and watched you instead of leaving was uh  
TG: because it was hot  
CG:  
CG: YOU’RE FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT? OH GREAT LET’S ALL DROWN OURSELVES IN THE HILARITY THAT IS KARKAT GOING THROUGH A NATURAL BIOLOGICAL PROCESS HE HAS NO FUCKING SAY IN AND IS ACTUALLY MAKING HIM MISERABLE!  
TG: wait what  
TG: i have no idea what you are talking about with the biology thing but im not making fun of you  
TG: it was hot as fuck dude  
TG: karkat i am not kidding when i say watching you made my dick shoot up faster than an old lady calling bingo on game night  
CG: OH. YOU’RE NOT JOKING.  
TG: no  
CG: OH.  
CG: HMM.  
CG: UH.  
CG: CAN YOU EXCUSE ME FOR A MINUTE.  
TG: sure  
CG: OKAY, I’M BACK.  
TG: where did you go  
CG: I HAD TO ATTEND TO SOME PERSONAL BUSINESS.  
TG: wait personal business thats the code word  
TG: were you just  
CG: ...YES.  
TG: you could have just waited until the end of our conversation  
TG: kind of rude to leave a friend hanging while you  
TG: take care of business  
CG: I KNOW. I WOULDN’T DO IT IF I DIDN’T ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO. TRUST ME, I’M IN MISERY OVER HERE.  
TG: what are you talking about  
TG: you sound crazy and a little perverted  
CG: FINE. SINCE AS USUAL YOU ARE UTTERLY IGNORANT ABOUT ANYTHING THAT DOESN’T REVOLVE AROUND YOUR SHITTY INTERESTS.  
CG: TROLLS HAVE AN INTERESTING AND COMPLEX REPRODUCTIVE CYCLE.  
TG: oh hell no  
TG: this is where i sign off no thank you  
CG: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DAVE. YOU JUST ASKED ME WHAT’S GOING ON AND I’M FUCKING TELLING YOU.  
TG: oh right  
TG: sorry  
TG: force of habit for whenever you rant about troll stuff  
CG: AS I WAS SAYING, TROLLS ARE EXPECTED TO SUPPLY THE GENETIC MATERIAL THAT RESULTS FROM THEIR CONCUPISCENT COUPLINGS.  
CG: IMPERIAL DRONES GO FROM DOOR TO DOOR AND COLLECT THIS GENETIC MATERIAL IN FILIAL PAILS.  
CG: IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO OFFER WHEN THEY SHOW UP, THEY KILL YOU.  
CG: SO OUR SPECIES HAS A HEAT CYCLE TO PUSH EVERY TROLL INTO FINDING A PARTNER. IT’S MEANT TO SPUR ON THE FURTHERING THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE.  
CG: NOT THAT ANY OF THAT SHIT MATTERS ANYMORE, BUT THE BIOLOGICALLY PROGRAMMED URGES ARE STILL THERE.  
CG: ONE THING I DO KNOW IS THAT NORMALLY TROLLS DON’T EXPERIENCE HEAT CYCLES UNTIL THEY ARE 8 SWEEPS OLD OR SO. BUT SINCE I’M A MUTANT BLOOD, I OBVIOUSLY GET THE PLEASURE OF SUFFERING THROUGH THIS BULLSHIT BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE, AND THEN I GET TO DIE.  
CG: SO THIS IS WHAT I’VE BEEN DEALING WITH LATELY. BEING IN A NEAR CONSTANT STATE OF AROUSAL THAT STARTS EDGING ON PAINFUL AFTER AROUND HALF AN HOUR.  
CG: BEING AROUND *YOU* MAKES IT ESPECIALLY BAD BECAUSE I GUESS  
CG: I’M ATTRACTED TO YOU FOR SOME STUPID REASON.  
TG: are you serious  
CG: YES  
CG: I’VE SPENT TWO WEEKS RUNNING BACK AND FORTH FROM MY ROOM TO RELIEVE THE PRESSURE. BUT IT ALWAYS COMES BACK.  
CG: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG HEAT CYCLES ARE SUPPOSED TO LAST AND I’M *TIRED*. NOT TO MENTION THIS SHIT IS TIME CONSUMING.  
CG: FUCK, I HAVEN’T EVEN SO MUCH AS WATCHED A MOVIE SINCE THIS STARTED.  
CG: I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO CONCENTRATE ON ANYTHING EXCEPT CONSTANTLY SHOVING MY HAND UP MY FUCKING NOOK.  
TG: holy shit  
TG: wow that was a lot to take in  
TG: uh  
TG: can you excuse me for a moment  
TG: i need to go take care of some personal business  
CG: DAVE, WAIT.  
CG: DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER INSTEAD.  
TG: fuck yes

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat sat at his computer with his legs clenched tightly together. Dave was coming over. Dave fucking Strider was on his way to Karkat’s respiteblock right now, after they had both just fallen ass flailingly backwards into admitting they were attracted to each other. Karkat’s entire body thrummed with a nervous energy that mixed and crashed with the relentless waves of aching arousal which had now come to be commonplace in his life. 

He could feel his nook leaking steadily, warm fluid dribbling down his inner thighs and threatening to soak through the back of his pants. Where was Dave? Karkat couldn’t really stop his body from moving. He shifted back and forth restlessly, rubbing his thighs together in desperation. 

The pressure was becoming too much. Just as Karkat thought, screw it, and started to bring one hand down to palm himself through his crotch, he heard three gentle knocks at the door. He froze, and spun around in his computer chair. 

“Come in here!” Karkat yelled toward the door. “What are your human walk stumps addled or something, what took you so bulgechafingly long?”

The door slid open to reveal Dave, who was looking at the floor and giving off an air of uncertainty. His usual dark shades were conspicuously absent. 

Dave looked slowly up at Karkat, offering a weak smile. “You rang?”

“Just get in here, you egregious fuck.”

Karkat’s eyes feasted on Dave, legs spreading slightly, without his command. Dave still had on the same boxers and tight fitting tank top he had been wearing in the kitchen earlier. He watched Dave’s throat spasm as he swallowed. The pale expanse of his neck looked delectable. 

Dave licked his lips and Karkat heard himself growl lightly. His entire body was heat. He was suddenly panting hard and fast, and he could feel his bulge shifting, his hips beginning a slow gyration of their own accord. It had been a while since he had gotten off, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to last much longer.

Karkat blinked hard, trying not to completely lose control. Images flashed through his mind, playing in an endless loop: getting up and crossing over to Dave, pinning him to the ground, kissing those soft pink lips, ripping Dave’s boxers off with his claws, letting their bodies press flush against each other… Karkat thought might just lose it from the thoughts alone.

Dave took a few small steps forward, but not enough. He was still barely in the goddamn doorway. Karkat’s hand was still hovering over his crotch, eyes locked on the suddenly very shy human. And then he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Karkat brought his hand down to grab himself more fully through his pants. He was unable and unwilling to quiet his ensuing loud moan and the way his hips canted up into his own touch. He rubbed himself roughly at first, making his body jolt up, and then continued more slowly, working over his clothed bulge, almost getting wonderfully lost in the sensation. 

When Karkat looked back over at the door it was like going back in time. Dave was standing in the same position he was no more than three hours ago, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly, eyes wide, with a heavy dusting of red creeping into his cheeks. 

The difference was that this time Karkat didn’t give himself a chance to feel embarrassed. He let himself be completely overtaken by the fog of wanton lust that surrounded him; he was intoxicated by his own need, by Dave, by the way he could see Dave’s stiff human bulge poking up from inside his boxers just like he had told Karkat it was earlier. Dave was aroused. Dave had gotten aroused from watching Karkat pleasure himself. The knowledge itself was enough to make Karkat loose it in his pants right then. Almost. 

Karkat barely recognized his own voice, deep and husky as it was with arousal. 

“Would you like to watch me…” 

He made a very pointed, drawn out stroke of himself, from root to tip, trailing off. 

Dave swallowed again, and nodded his head slightly.

“Good,” Karkat managed, a little breathless. “Now for the last time, get the fuck in here. And close the door.”

Dave nodded again, more animatedly and literally jumped into the room, closing the door behind him. 

At the click of the door, Karkat wasted exactly no more time. Hooking both thumbs into his pants, he pulled them off along with his underwear, ass lifting and clothing flying across the room in one fell swoop. He repeated the action over his head, and off came his sweater and tank top. 

Free from the restriction of his pants, Karkat's bulge started freely twisting onto itself in the open air. Lifting his legs, he threw them over the arms of the computer chair, sliding his ass down and spreading his knees wide, putting himself on full display for Dave. 

Karkat brought his hand down to tangle with his bulge, throwing his neck back at the relief that came with direct contact. He used his other hand to seek out the swollen, slippery folds beneath his bulge. He gave them a brief massage, gathering some of the copious wetness there and slipped three fingers into the tight, wet heat of his nook. 

Knowing that Dave was watching him was doing insane things to his head. Karkat didn’t need very long; he was swimming, drowning in heat and pleasure as he pumped his fingers fast and hard inside himself, twisting them just the way he liked, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

What really tipped the scale were the little gasps he heard coming from the direction of the door, from Dave, from the actual real life present Dave Strider who was currently watching him pleasure himself. Each sound Dave made sent a little spark of pleasure up his posture pole, one by one until toppling over the edge, Karkat came with a shout, and a torrent of red genetic material spilled into the previously and conveniently placed bucket beneath his chair. 

As the cloud of lust dissipated and Karkat slowly came down from his orgasm, embarrassment crept in as he started to come to a sober realization of the lewd position he was in. He slumped back in the chair, bringing his legs back toward his body, and closing them tightly. He was still naked, but he could have at least some dignity, damn it. 

He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Fuck, what was he thinking? He knew Dave had said that he was attracted to Karkat but that was before he put on this fucking shameless display, and speaking of, who the fuck gave him permission to touch himself so brazenly like that when they hadn’t so much as kissed yet! He furiously cursed his past self and how desperate and naive he was to think that executing a bullshit maneuver like this was in any way acceptable.

He should probably say something, but it seemed that it was now Karkat’s turn to be the shy one. He was frozen, he couldn’t even look over and gauge Dave's actual reaction to everything that had happened. Instead he chose to keep looking down at his lap.

His bulge was still out in the open, seemingly mocking his decisions. He already knew it wouldn’t resheath, it hadn’t at all since this living hell of a heat cycle had started, but at least the frantic thrashing had now transitioned into a non committal flicker back and forth. 

After a few mortifying moments, he heard Dave start to cross the room. He snapped his head over to look at him, truly expecting the worst. 

Dave’s face was flushed, and his usually covered eyes were wide as saucers, expressionless mouth hanging open.

“Holy shit man usually sequels are the shit fit for the world’s most boring garbage dump but that was fucking hot as hell like god damn, I’d be down to watch that any time even Roger Ebert would be all over that, four out of four stars for sure. And if you don’t believe me, just look at little Dave down here, because he’s giving you a standing ovation.”

Karkat started to calm down as Dave’s words registered. He was saying he liked it. Holy shit. He quickly looked down at Dave’s crotch to confirm that indeed the thin material of his shorts was tented with his stiff bulge. Karkat licked his lips, a small flame of desire reigniting in his gut, and some of his earlier boldness returning. 

Hs nodded toward Dave’s strange human bulge. “Can I see it?”

Dave smiled shyly, but nodded. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, took a long look at Karkat and winked before sliding off his shorts. Kakat didn’t have time to roll his eyes because seated as he was in his computer chair, mouth gone completely dry, he had suddenly found himself face to face with Dave’s bulge.

It was the same color as Dave’s face, maybe slightly paler with a reddish tinge toward the front end. Probably the most jarring thing was that it looked so _dry_. Dry enough to make Karkat flinch at the idea of it going inside him, even as his nook gave a little pulse of need at the thought.

It was rounded, thin and bulbous at the tip. All in all it had a clean look that was honestly very appealing. Karkat wanted it in his hands, his mouth, his nook…

Karkat reached out his hand. “Can I—”

“Yes!” Dave answered without hearing the full question. He quickly coughed, looking away. 

“I mean, sure man, go ahead.”

Karkat touched the base, where the bulge met with the rest of Dave’s body in a smattering of blond curly hair, fingers searching for a slit that he knew wasn’t there. Because Dave would exude at length about human “dicks” whenever given half the chance, Karkat already knew a lot about them, including the fact that they didn’t retract, but it was still weird to confirm it with his own eyes. 

Karkat slowly slid his hand down the length of Dave’s bulge. The skin was soft and delicate, yet it was still a lot firmer than his own bulge. It felt very nice. He made a fist around it, squeezing it slightly, and started up some light strokes, similar to ones he would use on himself.

Dave started to make those same little noises and gasps he had been making earlier when he had been watching Karkat from the doorway and when Karkat looked up at him his eyes were slipped shut, lips parted slightly, his breathing coming in quick little pants. When he looked back down at his fist there was a small amount of clear liquid emerging from the slit at the tip of Dave’s bulge. 

Holy fuck. Karkat felt the arousal that began as a warm flicker start to consume his body in full force. Amongst the feelings he was more than used to by now, he also felt something else as he watched Dave’s face change and twist with pleasure written into every feature, pleasure that Karkat was directly responsible for. He felt affection. For fuck’s sake, it was downright pity. Karkat knew that from that moment onward that he would always do whatever he could to make Dave feel that way. He was beautiful.

Karkat kept his hand moving, completely mesmerized. Even the throbbing of his nook seemed dulled in the face of the miracle that was touching Dave. Only slightly, though. After a minute or so, Dave touched Karkat’s hand, halting his movements.

“It’s uh.. getting a little dry down there,” he said with a small, sheepish smile.

Karkat snatched his hand back. “Oh shit! Did I hurt you?”

“Fuck no dude, it feels really really good. But if we keep heading down that road without any lube, the next stop will be chafing city. Population, only sad dudes who live alone in their Grandma’s’ basement. Trust me man, I know from experience. Not the living in Grandma’s basement part, just the chafing part. From when I… you know. Take care of business.”

The thought of Dave touching himself sent a heavy jolt up Karkat’s posture pole. His bulge was positively thrashing now, coating his abdomen with a translucent red sheen of his own genetic material. 

Karkat looked up at Dave, who was eyeing his bulge too. It was kind of hard to miss, waving happily and shining with its own wetness— wait. Now there was an idea.

“I have an idea. Sit on my lap, but face me.”

Surprisingly without comment, Dave immediately threw one leg over Karkat and sat, straddling his thighs. 

As they both locked eyes, it occured to Karkat that they still hadn’t fucking kissed. Right. In the face of all he’d done he suddenly felt more nervous than he had all day. He was now eye level with Dave, their faces much closer than they had ever been before. Dave just stared at Karkat waiting for his next instruction, with one eyebrow arching up as if to say, ‘Yes?’

Before he could psyche himself out of it, Karkat put one hand to the back to Dave’s head, yanking it forward and forcing their mouths to come together. It was pretty much the most inelegant thing that could be imaginably be conceived as a kiss, but it got the point across. 

Karkat's blood pusher hammered to a record settingly fast past as he waited with his eyes wrenched shut and mouth frozen against Dave’s. In the milliseconds that went by, his earlier traitorous thoughts started to quickly flood back into his mind. _He was just humoring you. You’re pathetic. This whole thing was a joke to him. He’ll never feel the way you do about him._

When Dave pulled his had back, Karkat’s hopes sank down to his toes. Eyebrows furrowing, ignoring the flapbeasts in his chest and dousing the fiery arousal in his stomach, he opened his mouth to do the only thing he could think to do, which was to yell, to tell Dave to get the hell out of his block and try to keep at least some of his dignity. 

Dave spoke first. “Shit dude,” he said. Then, without warning, he swooped back in to capture Karkat’s lips again with his own. 

Karkat was flying, a euphoric warmth spreading through his body. They kissed, softly at first, then harder and more desperately, both pairs of hands fumbling, knocking heads, his fangs clicking against Dave’s dulled teeth. Dave’s lips were as soft as Karkat had imagined, and his mouth, hot and eagerly working against Karkat’s, was driving him absolutely insane. 

Dave’s hands were moving everywhere. They landed first in Karkat’s hair, then on his chest, then on his back, and Karkat melted a little more each time. The pleasure of being touched was almost more than he could bear. 

As they continued to kiss, Dave began scooting up Karkat’s lap to get closer. When their bare chests finally met, Karkat's bulge seized the opportunity to twist itself around Dave’s and squeeze.

Karkat smiled against Dave’s lips as he felt his entire body freeze up. Dave let out a beautiful, long, shuddering moan. 

“D-d-do that again,” he choked out. 

Karkat did it again. And again, his bulge taking the pressure and pace that his hand had earlier, the added lubrication this time helping it slide nicely up and down Dave’s dick. 

It didn’t take very long for Dave to become a rutting, whining mess against Karkat, alternating between moaning into his neck and kissing him sloppily. Then Dave went suddenly quiet and his body stiffened. Karkat was about to ask if everything was okay when Dave cried out, shuddering, as a small amount of whitish fluid spurted up onto Karkat’s stomach. 

Dave immediately slumped himself over Karkat’s shoulder, breathing heavily. 

“Damn that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. If that’s how you take care of business then sign me the fuck up because I will be in the office nine to five and you’d better believe I’ll be working hard for that Employee of the Month Award.”

Karkat couldn’t put energy into answering Dave’s idiotic comments. Instead, he ground his hips up, whining needily. He was still pent up, like a piece of string that was pulled taught, begging for release. His bulge tried reaching for Dave’s once more. Dave flinched away, pulling his head back, but then eyes going wide as he realized what was going on.

“Oh shit dude, sorry. It’s gonna take me at least a few minutes before I can go again.”

Fuck!

“Can you...” Karkat trailed off, not sure what he was even asking for. He just knew he needed _something_. 

Dave reached his hand out to grab Karkat’s bulge, stroking it gently. Karkat’s body immediately jerked at the new pressure, and he let out a sigh of relief. Encouraged, Dave slid himself down and out of the chair and onto his knees between Karkat’s thighs. Karkat spread his legs wider to give Dave more access to his squirming bulge.

Dave took a little more time than Karkat would have liked exploring his bulge, considering he had been already halfway to his release already. He was distantly aware that Dave was mumbling to himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen. He tilted his head back and focused on the feelings that were coursing through his body. The pressure was simultaneously pleasurable and unbelievably frustrating. Most of the issue was that Karkat just needed something, fucking anything in his nook already.

Karkat was about to move Dave’s hands aside, the pressure becoming too much to bear when Dave’s fingers slipped down and brushed along his sensitive folds of his nook. Karkat moaned desperately, shamelessly pushing his hips down into Dave’s hand. Seeming to get the message, Dave grinned and slowly pushed one finger into the tight wet space. 

“Wow,” Dave breathed. 

“Dave… more….”

Karkat couldn’t put a sentence together to save his life, his mind was spinning as two and then three fingers filled his nook and spread him open, hitting places Karkat never could achieve the angle to hit himself and wow, holy fuck did it feel good. 

With every twist and push of his fingers, Dave drove Karkat higher and higher until with a loud cry, Karkat climaxed for the third time that day. When it happened, Karkat saw something register in Dave’s face as he went to grab for the bucket that was a couple of feet away from where he was kneeling, but it was too late. Dave was hit face first with a flood of watery red genetic material. 

There was a second of silence. His pleasure quickly turned into the familiar feeling of mortification as he took in the sight of Dave, sitting poker faced and staring at Karkat while drenched in his fluids.

Then the tension broke and they both started laughing. 

Dave wiped his face, which didn’t really do much considering his hands were just as messy, then threw himself back onto the floor, limbs spread wide.

“Wow”, Dave said again.

Because anxiety was a relentless fuckass and he was still feeling trickles of insecurity, Karkat responded in his usual grumpy fashion. 

“What, is that all you have to say?” He folded his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah. Or do you want me to start waxing poetic about the faces you make when you ride the ‘O’ train right into Grand Sextral Station? Because I can definitely do that.”

“No, you idiotic shitspewing douchefuck--” He paused mid rant and changed track. “I just mean… that wasn’t too much for you? You’re not completely freaked out by what just happened? I mean you’re basically a walking human bucket right now!” Karkat ran his hands through his hair as a fresh surge of embarrassment washed over him. 

Dave laughed long and loud, his entire body shaking with him.

“No, I loved it. That was fucking incredible dude, I loved it like Leonardo Dicaprio loved Kate Winslet in Titanic even after she didn’t let him onto that door when there was definitely enough room on there for two people. You know what, actually if this metaphor is the Titanic then I would definitely love it like I was the captain because I would so fucking go down with this ship.”

“Dave. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Wait, how have you never seen Titanic dude, come on, it’s like the ultimate romance movie.”

“I don’t fucking know Dave. Maybe because troll cinema is light years more advanced than the shit humans slap dash together and call films.”

Dave smirked at that but didn’t offer any comeback. He yawned and stretched out on the floor, resting his arms behind his head. Oh yeah, and he was still completely naked.

Karkat stared down at Dave’s body, drinking in the long lines of his legs and the smooth expanse of his torso, punctuated by sharp ribs, hips, and collarbones. Karkat looked at Dave’s crotch, his bulge was lying nicely against his stomach. When Karkat’s eyes finally traveled up to meet Dave’s, he found them bright red like always and staring back at him with an intensity he couldn’t quite label. 

“See something you like?” Dave challenged. 

Karkat was already starting to feel the hints of arousal once again congregating in his gut. Various scenes started playing themselves in his mind, swimming just at the edges of his vision. Getting down onto the floor, pressing their bodies together, working his bulge inside a tight, warm hole...

Dave spoke up suddenly, as if he could read Karkat’s mind. 

“I uh… I don’t want to do it.”

Karkat froze, the visions instantly vanishing. “You don’t want to what? I’m not a fucking mind reader here, Dave.”

Dave hesitated and licked his lips. “Oh fuck me. Well, don’t. That’s kind of the point, I don’t want to go all the way with you.”

Karkat tried and failed to squash the immediate sense of hurt he felt at Dave’s statement.

“Fuck you!”

“No” Dave sat up, quickly backtracking. “I don’t mean it like that. I just mean like, it doesn’t feel right. Like, you’re not really you right now, right? You’re in some kind of weird alien sex trance and I don’t wanna like, take advantage of you or whatever, that would be hella uncool.” He looked down. “I’m honestly worried that I already went too far.”

Dave continued to stare at the floor. Karkat snarled.

“Dave, what the flying fuck! Do I seem like I’m not me right now? I mean, wish I wasn’t me. Because if I wasn’t me, maybe I wouldn't have to listen to the steaming shitloads of garbage that consistently shoot from your nutrition hole like a customized bidet made directly from a sewer drainage pipe! Oh the sweet bliss that would accompany a life free of motherfucking Dave Strider! The sheer mountain loads of unabashed joy there would be, trolls and beasts alike would rejoice, telling jolly tales and singing celebratory songs like ‘Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead!’ That’s how fucking great it would be if you were gone!”

Dave rolled his eyes, but he was smirking. 

“First of all, you hypocritical bastard, Titanic is too shitty of a human movie for you to watch but you sat through The Wizard of fucking Oz? Unbelievable. Second--” 

Karkat opened his mouth to interject but Dave steamrolled over him. “Second, you’re right. That was a guaranteed one hundred percent original Vantas shitfit right there. There’s only one guy I know who can flip his shit as quickly and skillfully as a short order cook working the brunch shift at the local Denny’s and that’s you dude, congratulations.” Dave stopped, his face scrunching up, eyebrows furrowing tightly.

After a moment, Dave went on. “I guess I just want to say... that I want to get with you. Shit, I really do. But if we get together, I don’t want it to be just because you’re biologically compelled to fuck any living thing within the range of your totally rad sex tentacle thing, I want it to be because you want the Strider goods, for good, ya good?”

Karkat took a deep shuddering breath. How could he be hearing these words? He had to put this right. 

“Dave, you idiot. You actual, raving, seedflapping, thinkpanless fucking moron! I already do want the ‘Strider goods’ alright? I am extremely attracted to you and this isn’t even new fucking news! Yes, at the moment I might be extra needful in the concupiscent department--”

Dave snorted. “That’s an understatement. I literally thought you had an illness for two straight weeks because you couldn’t hang out with anyone for more than 5 minutes at a time without needing to up and vanish so you could go back to your room get your rocks off.”

“Shut the fuck up. Yes, I may have a certain _affectation_ that I am dealing with as best as I can right now, but that doesn’t mean I was ever going to go off and just pail with anyone alright? I only want you! All I want to do is fucking… ugh!”

The heat in his crotch was building again. Karkat was losing a battle to his rapidly strengthening libido. It definitely didn’t help that Dave was pushing buttons in both the red and black quadrants. Aggravating fucker.

Why couldn’t Dave just understand that the fucking heat cycle had nothing to do with the fact that Karkat wanted to absolutely destroy him where he sat? Okay maybe it had a lot to do with that, but what about the fact that at the same time he also wanted to take Dave gently into his arms and give him pleasure that would make his stupid idiot eyes roll up into the back of his skull--

“Karkat! Kar! Kat!” 

Dave’s voice shook Karkat out of his trance. 

“Um, are you getting turned on right now? Because it definitely looks like our little friend wants to re-start the party.” Dave’s eyes flicked down to Karkat’s crotch, where his bulge was eagerly waving back and forth. Fucking great.

Karkat spoke calmly, as if his body wasn’t trying to devote a singular focus to tackling Dave to the ground and pailing him where he lay. His claws gripped onto the computer chairs armrests like a vice.

“Of course I’m turned on right now, have you not been paying attention when we talked about the consequences of a heat cycle? Now fucking listen to me. Dave, we absolutely don’t have to ‘go all the way’ if you don’t want to. I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do, it’s not like I would be able to anyway. But of course if you want to leave, I would understand. I’m sure you’ve finally come to your senses and realized what a disgusting and embarrassing mess I am and always will be, and now you can leave and do something better with your time, like talk to that imbecile John human or make more of those shitty rap poems you love so much.” 

Dave fluttered his eyelashes together. It looked moronic. “Wow, that’s something only the true Karkat would say.”

“I am the true Karkat, you fuck.”

“I know that, now. Only the true Karkat would constantly bring up the fact that I’m friends with John, what’s up with that man?”

Karkat hesitated for a second. He knew exactly what was up with that. It was just that Dave talked about John all the time and so easily, and he always did it with this smile on his face that made Karkat jealous in ways he didn’t want to admit, at least out loud. 

Dave laughed, not waiting for an answer, and popped up onto his feet, swinging one leg over on his way back into Karkat’s lap. He put one finger to Karkat’s lips.

“Shhhhhh shoosh babe. It’s okay. I know it’s because of how oh so badly you want my hot bod.”

Dave shook his chest in Karkat’s face. The action made Karkat scowl and roll his eyes, but having Dave’s dick so close to his bulge again took all the menace out of it. Karkat’s mind was quickly changing gears again— not like it had been ever very far from this one in the first place.

Before things went any further, Karkat had to ask. “By any chance does this mean you’ve changed your mind?”

Karkat could see Dave’s eyes shifting, even as he ground his hips a little further into Karkat’s. Karkat growled at that, he could feel Dave’s dick stiffening against him but still he didn’t do anything but wait for Dave’s answer. Restraining his bulge from reaching toward Dave was no small feat. His claws were still securely gripped to the arm rests.

Dave leaned forward and kissed Karkat firmly. “Fuck it,” he said when he pulled back, a little breathless. “Yeah.”

That was all Karkat needed to hear before he let his instincts took the front seat. He growled again and pushed Dave off his lap roughly and onto his back on the thin carpet of the floor.

Dave looked affronted. “Woah dude, watch the merchandise.”

In the next second Karkat was on top of Dave, kissing him and letting their bulges tangle together once more. Dave threw his head back. 

“Fuck yes,” he gasped. 

Karkat kissed down Dave’s face and chin, his lips meeting the soft skin on Dave’s neck. It was so soft and warm and Karkat could feel Dave’s pulse racing just under the surface. It was intoxicating. Using his douchebag floaty powers, Dave suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top. Dave kissed Karkat, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Karkat’s hips jerked up, his bulge squeezing tightly around Dave’s at the shock, and Dave shuddered appreciatively.

From above him, Dave spoke. “I still don’t think I wanna get into any of the ol’ Strider backdoor action if you know what I’m saying. Not that I wouldn’t be down eventually I’m just thinking maybe we can start with something else and work our way up to that you know? Start with training wheels before we switch up to the ten speed.”

As always, Dave’s human references were lost on him but Karkat did understand the basis of what Dave was saying. He nodded. Dave exhaled, his face relaxing in relief.

He started kissing his way down Karkat’s body and dancing along Karkat’s skin with his fingers, creating a trail down Karkat’s chest, then his arms, stomach and thighs. 

Karkat was about to ask where the fuck he was going when quick as lightning, Dave smiled a devilish smile, ducked his head down and licked a line straight up Karkat’s nook to the tip his bulge.

Karkat let out an honest to god screech and he heard Dave chuckle, that bastard. 

It was so different to anything he had ever felt, and so good. 

“Do that again.”

Dave did it a couple more times, before fully burying his head between Karkat’s legs, grabbing his thighs and sucking and lapping at the folds of his nook in earnest. 

“Dave... holy fuck.” Karkat thought he might die from the pleasure that was blossoming under Dave’s tongue and mouth. He could barely keep his hips from jerking around, and his fists were clenched tightly. 

Too soon, Dave picked his head up. Karkat immediately whined, thrusting his hips. Dave offered an apologetic smile, while slowly making his way back up to capture Karkat’s mouth once more in a passionate kiss. Karkat felt Dave’s dick pressing into his middle and everywhere it touched it left fire. Karkat could taste himself in Dave’s mouth. He liked it.

“Sorry dude, I feel like my jaws about to fucking fall off my skull. Alas, poor Yorick, he never knew how hard it was to go to fucking town on some alien nads.”

Karkat exhaled into Dave’s neck. Would he ever shut the fuck up?

“Dave, for the undying love of the mother grub, would you shut the fuck up and stick your weird human bulge inside of me already!”

Dave shut up. He kissed Karkat again, softly, before sliding himself down a bit and positioning himself between Karkat’s legs. 

Dave traced the outside of his nook with a finger and Karkat keened. He needed Dave inside him. He would beg for it, he really, really would. He tensed as Dave’s fingers entered him, curling up inside him and pressing gently.

“Dave… please...”

They locked eyes. Then he finally felt Dave’s bulge push inside him slowly; the relief was immediate. Karkat had never pailed with another troll before so he couldn't quite compare the feeling to anything else but as far as he was concerned, it felt really fucking good. It was so much better than he ever could have dreamed, and his entire body was singing. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled and stretched so good, it was so good. 

Dave paused his movements for a second, breathing heavily. He looked up at Karkat. 

“You okay, dude?”

Karkat struggled to take in air. “Trust me, I’m more than okay. Just keep going.”

Dave nodded, looking a little breathless himself, and started up a steady but slow pace of pushing into Karkat’s nook. Karkat lifted his head slightly to meet Dave’s lips with his own. And they stayed like that, moving slowly with each other, with Karkat’s bulge trapped and squirming between their bodies. 

The pressure was building and it was so slow and perfect, Karkat could feel it coming like molten lava spreading across his body. Karkat reached his hand down to give his bulge a few strokes, and then he was gone, starbursts erupting behind his eyes as he came.

After that, Dave lifted himself up onto his hands over Karkat, and started to thrust inside him a little faster, a string of unintelligible murmurings spilling from his mouth. Karkat gripped Dave’s arms, careful not to let his claws sink into the delicate skin as Dave’s movements became more and more erratic, his arms shaking around Karkat. Finally, Dave let out a long cry and then stilled.

Dave slumped down on top of Karkat, his now soft bulge slipping wetly out of Karkat’s nook.

“Get off of me you heavy fuck!”

Dave flopped over, spreading his limbs wide against the floor. It was then Karkat could see that he was head to toe covered in slurry. 

“You look fucking disgusting.”

Dave turned onto his side and winked. “Clean me up babe.”

“Fuck the fuck no. But we can go to the ablution trap, together if you want.”

“Hell yeah.”

“We should probably clean off a little if we’re going to step outside.” God. The last thing he needed was someone like fucking Vriska turning the corner and seeing them like this. They would never hear the end of it.

It took the better part of an hour for both of them to gather their respective clothing and clean themselves off a little. It had a lot to do with the fact that they kept taking breaks to make out furiously. One such instance had gotten Karkat so worked up he had ended up helplessly rutting against Dave’s dick while they stood making out, spattering them both in the end with yet another gush of pale red material. Even after wiping off, Dave still had streaks of Karkat’s release all through his hair and crusted in little patches all over his skin. Karkat was sure he looked the same. 

They walked through the quiet halls of the meteor, stopping on occasion to make out against the corridor walls. 

After one particularly giggly session they turned a corner only to run into the last person Karkat expected to see: Dave’s twin sibling Rose. They immediately jumped apart, looking guilty.

Karkat cursed internally. At least it wasn’t Vriska. He knew Rose would at least be discreet, seeing as how she prefered to leverage information against others for personal gain rather than spread it around publicly.

“Hello boys.” 

Rose smiled as she eyed Karkat, and he looked away, cursing himself as soon as he did. 

Dave spoke with a startling brightness to his voice that did not fit the dark, echoey hallway. “Hey ecto-sis, long time, no see!”

Roses eyes snapped to Dave. “Brother, dear. I see you’ve been helping Karkat with his… affliction. How very generous of you.” 

Dave covered his face with both hands. “Oh my god fuck off, Rose!”

If anything, Rose smile grew wider. “There’s no need to be ashamed. I think it’s wonderful that you were able to transition from the initial shock and confusion you experienced when walking in on Karkat pleasuring himself to a healthy expression of your attraction for him.”

Karkat’s eyes narrowed as a realization hit. 

“You told her? What the fuck Dave?”

Dave looked away. Oh, hell no.

“It’s quite alright Karkat, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If my information from Kanaya is correct, and I have no reason to think otherwise, you’re simply going through a natural biological process. And it should comfort you to know that generally these cycles only last two or so weeks. In addition, their conclusion can be expedited by engaging in explicit concupiscent activities. Which, if my eyes aren’t misleading me, seems to be the case for you and my brother.”

Karkat’s head was spinning as he processed everything Rose had just said. Kanaya knew about this too? Embarrassment flooded through him, and with that, his temper got the best of him.

“You know what? Fuck both of you, okay! Do you guys think this is a joke? Neither of you have any idea what this is like, so you can not so kindly fuck right off!”

Karkat spun on his heel and ran away, hating the wetness he felt gathering in his look stubs. He could distantly hear Dave’s voice sounding a little irritated and Rose’s cool responses, but he didn’t look back.

As he finally reached the ablution block, he heard Dave panting, running after him. 

“Karkat, hold up dude--”

That shiteating pile of interminable filth! Boy was he was pissed. Karkat sped up and made a sharp turn into the ablution block, letting the door slam behind him and fastening the lock. 

Karkat quickly turned on the water, letting it drown away any sounds anyone might be making to get his attention outside the block. He striped off all his clothes and stepped into the trap, letting the hot water run over his back, and bitterly watching the traces of red from his earlier experiences with Dave disappear down the drain. That’s when he noticed, or more importantly didn’t notice, his bulge. It was finally sheathed. 

The heat, the constant curse on his life for the last two weeks, it was finally gone. 

His happiness was cut short by the bile rising in his throat. It was just like Rose had said. Because Dave told her what was happening. How could Dave tell anyone? Does this mean it was all some kind of twisted game to him? What a fucking douchebag.

He toweled off, gathered his clothes, and then headed back to his block. Unfortunately it was currently in a state of extreme disarray after everything he and Dave got up to that night, so he grabbed his husktop and headed to the common area. He was way too upset to get into a proper romance movie, but a simple human one sounded good. There was one called ‘Must Love Dogs’ that he had been meaning to watch anyway.

Just as he sat down to play the film, his phone pinged with a new message. Even though he knew exactly which dark bespectacled idiot it would be, he looked anyway. 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--

TG: fuck man  
TG: first and foremost i am so sorry  
TG: leave it to me to be the biggest piece of shit on the meteor and also on this side of skaia  
TG: its like i didnt even think about it because i kind of just tell rose everything and even when i dont tell her things she just guesses whatever it is anyway because of her weird seer bullshit  
TG: and you totally know that  
TG: you know i wouldnt do anything to hurt you  
TG: sure i like messing with you but i wouldnt do something that i thought would genuinely make you upset  
TG: i guess i fucked up though  
CG: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.  
CG: I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW, OKAY?  
TG: fuck  
TG: why  
TG: i mean i know why but youre so upset i feel like theres more to the story that im not getting  
TG: does it have to do with what we did earlier  
TG: did you not enjoy yourself or something because i can totally understand if thats the case but you totally dont gotta go into total dave lockdown  
TG: hiding all the kids under desks and pulling the shades down so that the love bullets from an ultra smooth hitman dont make his way into your collective hearts  
TG: please tell me what to do to make this right  
TG: i will be your one hundred percent willing student please karkat i seek the path of enlightenment  
TG: will you be my sensei  
TG: karkat  
TG: karkat  
TG: come on man i see youre still online  
CG: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED, PLEASE STOP. ARE YOU LITERALLY INCAPABLE OF RESTRAINING YOUR TOUCH STUBS FROM VOMITING NONSENSICAL TRASH AT LITERALLY ALL HOURS OF THE DAY? BECAUSE FRANKLY, IT’S A LITTLE TIRING TO ALWAYS BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF YOUR BULLSHIT.  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON’T WE TRY A LITTLE ROLE REVERSAL AND YOU CAN FINALLY TASTE A SPOON OF YOUR OWN PUTRID MEDICINE.  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: PAY ATTENTION TO ME, NOOK WIPE.  
CG: LOOK AT THE WAY I AM EXERCISING MY FRIENDSHIP PRIVILEGES TO FILL YOUR MESSAGE BOX WITH MY ASININE WORDS, JUST BECAUSE I CAN. AND NOT ONLY WILL I MESSAGE YOU. BUT I WILL DRONE ON AND ON ABOUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING, *ESPECIALLY* MY DUMB HUMAN SHIT THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE TO YOU.  
CG: AND TO BRING EVERYTHING TO A STUNNINGLY IDIOTIC CONCLUSION, THE MORE YOU DON’T ANSWER, THE MORE WORDS I’M GOING TO TYPE!!  
CG: BECAUSE LOGICALLY SPEAKING, THAT MAKES SENSE TO ME!  
CG: NOW DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND BLOCK ME FOREVER BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY THAT’S WHAT MY ULTIMATE INTENTION MUST BE; WHY ELSE WOULD I CONTINUALLY AND EXPRESSLY GO AGAINST SOMEONE’S WISHES AND MESSAGE THEM LONG AFTER THEY’VE REPEATEDLY ASKED ME TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!!  
CG: IT MUST BE BECAUSE I’M AN INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE AND I CAN’T BELIEVE ANYONE HAS EVER FELT A FEELING FOR ME THAT ISN’T GENUINE FUCKING HORROR OR DISGUST.  
TG:

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \-- 

Fuck!

Karkat threw his phone on the ground, feeling guilty. Shit. He genuinely didn’t know how he was feeling toward Dave. He thought he was angry, but it felt wrong and empty. Other than run his gaper at Rose, he hadn’t done anything to deserve the thrashing Karkat had given him. Was he getting so wrapped up in his insecurities that he was blaming Dave for things he hadn’t even done? Karkat picked up the remote to start the movie again, but guilt continued to seep into the corners of his mind. Damn it. 

Dragging his feet, he went and picked his phone up off the ground to see... new messages from Rose. Fucking great.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] started pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--

TT: Karkat. I know you are upset right now and I’d wager a guess that I’m not exactly the first person you want to hear from right now.  
TT: First, please don’t feel the need to respond to these messages.  
TT: While your reaction to what Dave did is certainly understandable, I would like to take a moment to clear up some things.  
TT: In hopes of easing your mind even a modicum, I would like you to be aware of the fact that Dave holds no ill intention towards you.  
TT: Indeed, he did inform me of what he walked in on you doing in your room, but I will confess that I already had a strong suspicion about what was going on with you due to a combination of my observations, readings, and of course, the Seer powers I possess, with which you are no doubt familiar.  
TT: I can wholeheartedly confirm that Dave’s attraction to and affection for you is both genuine and sickeningly sweet.  
TT: He merely approached me for advice earlier because he was deeply confused and conflicted about the feelings that were stirred up when he saw you, ahem, conducting some… intimate activities with yourself.  
TT: You should also know that there was no explicit detail discussed of regarding those activities, both the ones that took place at the time and up until now.  
TT: I hope this grants you some closure.  
TT: I’ll leave you to your thoughts.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--

Karkat’s stomach sank. Fuck. Of course Dave wasn’t fucking with him, what the fuck was he thinking? Shit. He scrambled with his phone, pulling up another chat box to type out an apology to Dave before he ruined their relationship for good.

\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead  [TG]  \--

CG: FUCK. DAVE, I’M SORRY.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  is an idle chum! --

CG: I MESSED UP.  
CG: I SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS, FOR THE RECORD, AND I APOLOGIZE.  
CG: I REALLY WAS ANGRY AT YOU FOR TELLING ROSE MY PERSONAL FUCKING BUSINESS, BUT YOU’RE RIGHT. ROSE ALREADY KNEW AND EVEN IF SHE DIDN’T, I KNOW HOW FUCKING CLOSE YOU TWO ARE, SO I REALLY HAD NO REASON TO STOMP MY WALK PODS AND CRY LIKE A WIGGLER OVER IT.  
CG: ANOTHER THING YOU SHOULD KNOW IS THAT MY HEAT CYCLE IS OVER.  
CG: I NOTICED IN THE SHOWER AND FREAKED OUT BECAUSE I GUESS  
CG: I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO BE WITH ME.  
CG: COMBINE THAT WITH THE FACT THAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME TO ROSE AND I JUST THOUGHT MAYBE THIS WAS ALL SOME GREAT BIG EXPERIMENT OR SOMETHING. JUST SOME WAY THAT YOU COULD USE ME AND GET A GOOD LAUGH OUT OF IT.  
CG: AND THAT HURT, BUT THE TRUTH IS THAT I SHOULD HAVE JUST ASKED YOU FIRST IF THAT WAS YOUR INTENTION FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP.  
CG: UGH. WE’VE LITERALLY ONLY BEEN “TOGETHER” LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS AND HERE I AM PRACTICALLY HAVING A WHINY MELTDOWN OVER OUR *RELATIONSHIP*.  
CG: QUITE FRANKLY, I DON’T CARE WHAT OUR RELATIONSHIP TURNS OUT TO BE AS LONG AS AT THE END OF THIS WE STILL *HAVE* A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP!  
CG: BUT THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE SOMETHING GOOD, IT’S LIKE I’M TRYING TO HOLD WATER IN MY CUPPED HANDS.  
CG: IT ENDS UP SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGERS, AND ALL I END UP WITH IS A LUKEWARM REMNANT OF WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN.  
CG: FUCK.  
TG: hey hey man we’ve all been there  
CG: DAVE! I’M SORRY.  
TG: its alright tbh i think i deserved some of that  
TG: i did run and tell rose pretty much as soon as it happened and i would have even if she didnt have all knowing powers  
TG: i was just confused about what i saw and how i felt and you had just shut yourself in your room so i had to work with what i had  
TG: like fuck would i ever talk to vriska terezi or even kanaya about it  
TG: maybe i could whisper my secrets into the vents and hope that the murder clown would hear me  
TG: maybe hack me to pieces for having damn impure feelings for his best bro or whatever  
CG: OKAY FIRST OF ALL, ME AND GAMZEE ARE NOT BEST BROS. ANYMORE.  
TG: come on dude thats all you got outta that  
TG: im tryna apologize here  
CG: DAVE, YOU DON’T NEED TO APOLOGIZE, I DO. FOR ACTING LIKE A PENT UP FUCKING WIGGLER WHO DIDN’T GET A GOLD STAR DURING THEIR SCHOOL FEED TODAY.  
TG: it would still make me feel better if you accepted my apology  
CG: FINE. APOLOGY ACCEPTED.  
TG: wow could you be any more insincere  
CG: FINE. APOLOGY ACCEPTED.  
TG: lmao  
TG: i accept your apology too btw  
TG: now can we go back to being cool  
CG: PLEASE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OUT TO THE COMMON AREA? I’M ABOUT TO WATCH A MOVIE.  
TG: yes that sounds fucking great actually  
TG: see you soon

\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead  [TG]  \--

A few minutes later Dave appeared just outside the doorway, starkly reminding Karkat of how he had done the same exact thing a few hours earlier, and also a few hours earlier than that. Wow, this had been a long fucking day. 

Karkat threw his arm over the couch in what he hoped was an inviting and casual manner. Dave took a step into the room. Even with his shades back in place, Karkat could tell he looked uncomfortable. He was quiet, with both fists shoved in the pockets of his idiotic god tier outfit. 

“Are you going to come in or what.”

“Hell yes. Sorry babe I’m like a vampire, can’t cross a threshold without express permission from the occupant.”

“Shut the fuck up and get over here.”

Dave shut the fuck up, thankfully. He made his way over and sat down on the couch, a good three feet away from Karkat.

Karkat rolled his eyes. “You can sit a bit closer you know.”

Dave looked up at him, expression maddeningly unreadable behind his shades. He proceeded to scoot over a few inches, leaving him still a good two and a half feet away from Karkat.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

Karkat moved over so that they were sitting side by side. Dave turned his head to look at Karkat. Oh shit. 

Dave opened his mouth. “I know we already resolved this but I just wanna say again that I’m sorry--”

Karkat leaned forward and kissed Dave on the lips, cutting off the rest of his superfluous apology. He kissed Dave hard, only stopping for a second to shove those ridiculous shades out of the way. He tried to put everything he was feeling into the kiss, his affection for Dave and his regret at all the dramatic bullshit he had pulled. Most of all he wanted Dave to feel that he wanted him. That he would always want him. Forever.

When Karkat pulled back to take a breath, Dave followed his lips, looking dazed. It was fucking adorable. Wow, Dave really did want him. Him, Karkat. He was enough.

He grabbed the remote again, blinking back tears that were absolutely not going to make an appearance right now. “Alright, now, can we watch the fucking movie?”

Dave just smiled. “Sure thing, Karkat-san.”

And that was that. As they settled down on the couch for the night, Dave lay out in front of Karkat with his head against his chest. As the beginning credits began to roll, Karkat felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with his evolutionary biological imperatives, and everything to do with the red caped human snuggling into his front. 

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt me at [davekatprompts.tumblr.com](https://davekatprompts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
